


Sheltering Wings

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks this is it, this is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltering Wings

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentences fic.

Jo's too weak to press the button put her mother's here, she does it for her, and Jo can feel her mother's arms around her before the heat comes, one huge wave of inferno that swipes over her, all around her, and she thinks this is it, this is the end.

But the heat doesn't burn her, doesn't hurt her, and Jo open her eyes again, meeting Anna's fierce gaze, and how did she not feel the weight of the angel's body against her own before Jo has no idea, but it's there, Anna's there.

There are black shadows around them, sheltering them, and Jo's exhausted brain takes some time to figure out what they are, but they are wings, Anna's wings, protecting her, and Jo's weak smile grows wider when her angel kisses her softly as around them the world burns.


End file.
